Birthday present?
by Aylin.Moon
Summary: It's the fourth of July - and Arthur is depressed and drunk. How will this end up? A short USUK one-shot.


**So, this is my second fanfiction, this time it's UsxUK. I hope the charaters are not OOC.**

**Rated T because of sexual content and minor course language.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia, Alfred F. Jones/America, Arthur Kirkland/England and Elizabeta Hédeváry/Hungary belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

Arthur stared into nothing particular. The dreams had started again. The 4 July came closer.

_Some days later (on the 4 July, to be particular)_

"Hey, Elizabeta, do you know where Arthur is?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't."

Alfred left to get himself a drink. Another birthday party went by, and the English didn't appear. And that, although the American knew he was in town since there was a world meeting yesterday. Englands hotel room was next to his own.

No one noticed that the birthday boy left his own party (that was at least what Alfred thought). He wanted to be with his long-time love, Arthur, on this day.

"Dude, here you are!" Alfred gave Arthur a friendly slap on the back. He could have imagined Arthur being at the hotel bar since today was the day he had left him. Arthur already looked a little tipsy – okay, dead drunk, to be honest. "I missed you at my party!"

Arthur stared at him. "You-_*hic*_ you dare to _*hic*_ ap_*hic*_pear here, bloody git?" The eyes of the smaller Nation were filled tears. "Why don't you _*hic*_ go back to your pa-_*hic*_ party and _*hic*_ celebrate that you broke my _*hic*_ heart?" His voice rose and the tears fell down. Alfred stared at him in shock. "And as if _*hic*_ as if that wasn't enough you _*hic* _want me to cele_*hic*_brate that, too!"

"Uhm, Arthur, I think you drank enough for today. I better bring you to your room." Alfred picked his former mentor in bridal style up.

"And you _*hic*_ are to igno_*hic*_rant to notice that _*hic*_ that I love you, git!" Now Arthur was screaming. Alfred froze. Everyone at the bar was looking at them now, interest in what happened.

But Alfred ignored that – it was like they were alone. "Wha-What?"

"I SAID I BLOODY LOVE YOU!" Alfred stared speechless at the picture of misery in his arms. He never would have thought that the older Nation had the same feelings as him. Said person relaxed slowly and buried his face in the Alfreds T-shirt. "I thought you wanted to _*hic*_ bring me to your _*hic* _room! Move your lazy a-_*hic*_ ass, bloody git!"

"I said I'd bring you to your room, not mi-" Alfred stopped and smiled. "Sure."

"Where – where am I?" Arthur opened his eyes but regretted it immediately. "Ah, my head!" He couldn't remember that he left the bar and went to his room. He sat up carefully. That wasn't his hotel room._ This jacket..._ Alfred's brown leatherjacket lay on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Did you sleep well?", Alfred asked happily.

"Shut up, bloody git." Arthur hold back a groan. _Wait a second!_ "Alfred?" Did he really just got called_ 'Sweetheart'_? "Why am I in your room? Why am I in your _bed_?" He looked down on himself. "_And why the bloody hell am I naked?_" His voice got – although still silent xince his head already hurt enough and he didn't want to make it worse – more threatening.

"You don't remember?" Alfred's face fell and he paniced a little. _Shit, how shall I explain that we had sex last night? Extremely good sex! _He had to grin automatically.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" His grin was wiped away. Arthur looked pretty scary.

„Uhm, okay, well, uhm..."

„_I'm waiting._"

"-", Alfred said fastly and without breathing.

"_WHAT?_" Arthur stared with big eyes at his former colonie._ I told him?_ "Bloody he-wait..." Alfred had said he loved him, too? "Y-you love me, too?" Both Nations blushed extremely. Alfred nodded. Suddenly Arthur turned pale. "W-we had..." His voice was barely more than a whisper when he finished the sentence unbelievingly. "...sex?"

Alfred nodded again and watched Arthur flinching, getting all red again. His eyes got wider than before (if that was even possible). He looked like someone just had punched him in the stomach. "Arthur? You okay?" The American looked at him worriedly.

„I...remember everything... Did you mean everything you said last night?"

"_I had to leave you back the-hee-en, Ar-aaanh-arthur, you know. Get-aannnnh- independent. You wo-hhhnnnn-wouldn't have seen me equal if I haaaaaadn't", Alfred managed to say between the moans. „I ha-hnnn-have already loved you not just as a -aaanhh- brother while being a colon-nnnnn-ny."_

"Every single word." Alfred looked at him unusually serious.

„Bloody hell!" Arthur fell back into the pillows.

„A-Arthur?"

„Come and kiss me, bloody git!" Alfred did what he was told, grinning from ear to ear like a little boy. Neither of them heard the constant _*click*_ of a camera that accompanied them the next hours. Neither of them thought of the fact that Elizabetas room was on the other side of Alfreds, so she was able to enter the balcony. Neither of them noticed that the curtains didn't cover the view into the room completely.

**So, I hoped you liked it. You can't imagine how helpful an electronic dictionary can be! I'd be totally screwed up without it!**

**Please review. Constructive critic is also very welcome. I think this sucks, but maybe you like it :D**


End file.
